Recuerdos
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Oneshot. Tal vez había sido su culpa. O tal vez no. Pero aquel suceso había marcado su vida para siempre...


**Este one-shot trata sobre Chase, no me pude resistir (es tan guapo!) pero es un poco triste, aunque me gustó mucho como quedó. Espero que tmb a ustedes les guste!**

Solo oía su propia respiración. El aire entraba y salía al compás de sus pensamientos. Meditaba. O al menos eso era lo que hacía creer a los demás. Porque aquel día, aquel mísero día no era igual a ningún otro. Ni lo sería _nunca._ Siempre cargaría con eso. Siempre creyendo que era su culpa. Porque lo era, o no?

**Flashback.**

-Rápido! Corre más deprisa Xen!- Un chico de cabello negro se habría paso entre los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

-No puedo ir más rápido!- Una chica, un poco menor que el joven corría sin éxito detrás de él.- Espérame por favor, Chase…

-Ya casi llegamos…-le dijo él sin detenerse y apenas 5 minutos después llegaron a su destino.- Mira…

-Oh!.- _Xen_ miró a su alrededor. Realemente era un lugar hermoso.

Había una cascada rodeada de los árboles más grandes y frondosos que ella jamás había visto. También, justo donde ella estaba parada había una pequeña pradera llena de plantas silvestres que ahora estaban en flor. El sonido del agua cayendo se mezclaba con el canto de los pájaros surgidos de la penumbra del bosque.

-Es…muy bonito.- Xen estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, lo sé.- Chase espero sentado en el pasto unos cuantos minutos.- Ahora debemos irnos.

-Tan pronto?

-Xen, si el maestro se da cuenta que no estoy, tendré problemas.

**Fin Flashback.**

Como pudo haber pasado eso? Porque no cumplió su deber? Aunque había intentado por todos los medios reparar el daño, ya estaba hecho, ya no podía hacer nada más. Y eso era, en parte, la causa de sus actos, de su forma de ser, de un nuevo Chase, que él solo había forjado. Nadie más se daría cuenta de su debilidad, pero…aun así…

**Flashback.**

-Maestro, ya están aquí!- Un Dashi mucho más joven hablaba con un hombre mayor, el cual estaba sentado en una pequeña banca.

-Estas seguro, Dashi?

-Sí, maestro.- asintió aquel.- Vienen con Wuya.- Dashi guardó silencio, esperando que el maestro dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.- Sin embargo, creo que nosotros podemos…

-No!.- El hombre se puso en pie.- Ustedes aguarden aquí. Nosotros defenderemos la aldea.

-Pero, maestro, ya somos guerreros Wudai, yo pienso que…

-Dashi, sigues estando bajo mis órdenes, harás lo que yo digo.

-Sí, maestro.- Contesto Dashi, cabizbajo.

-Y dile a Chase y Guan que no quiero que interfieran, _no esta vez_.

-Sí maestro.

**Fin flashback.**

Chase había conseguido aquel recuerdo hacía ya mucho tiempo del propio Dashi. Le costó mucho trabajo, pero con un poco de ayuda de los Sheng Gong Wuy su determinación, lo consiguió. Así pudo terminar el rompecabezas. Y tal vez, quitarse _un poco de culpa. Sólo un poco._ Porque en el fondo había sido su decisión. Y nadie, ni nada cambiaría eso. Tal vez, fue así que Hannibal Roy Bean lo había "engañado" o quizá…

**Flashback.**

-Pero esta atacando la aldea!

-Y además, son demasiados.- intervino Guan.- Los monjes solos no podrán contra ellos.

-Tenemos que ir!- Chase estaba furioso, nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Tenía que ir, tenía que ponerla a salvo.

-Ya te dije que no.- Dashi se puso en posición de pelear.- Si quieres ir tendrás que pelear conmigo…y ganarme.

-No tengo ningún problema.- Chase también se preparó.- Pero si ganó, iremos todos.

**Fin flashback.**

Sí, la pelea estuvo muy reñida, a fin de cuentas era "Dashi" pero Chase no se dio por vencido y por única vez, venció a su compañero. Así, los tres se dirigieron a la aldea. Pero _para qué?_ "Ya era muy tarde". Sí tan solo no se hubiera demorado tanto…si hubiera corrido mucho más rápido…si no se hubiera detenido a ayudar…pero los "buenos" y sus costumbres, su honor ante todo, su deseo de hacer _lo correcto_. Por eso, aquel maestro tan noble, tan fuerte; Dashi, el mejor alumno; Guan, siempre con deseos de ayudar a los demás, _ellos, y no él_, tenían lo culpa de lo sucedido esa noche.

Si hubiera sido por él, sólo hubiera corrido hacia donde estaba ella; no habría intervenido en la batalla, no habría intentado detener a Wuya, no…simplemente no hubiera hecho nada más. O quizás, el no era tan "bueno" como sus compañeros, pero tampoco era tan tonto…

**Flashback.**

La aldea estaba parcialmente destruida, y varias casas ardían en llamas. Sobre él, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, empapando sus trajes y confundiéndose con la sangre de sus heridas. Pero no le dolían. Porque solo miraba, buscándola, llamándola, esperando que estuviera bien. Su propia persona no le importaba. Pero Xen…

-Xen!-su gritó retumbó en el silencio de la derrota. Mientras sus pies se desplazaron por el lodo trabajosamente.- Xen!

-Chase…-apenas era un murmullo, un susurro, confundido con el viento. Pero él la oyó y la vió, ahí agazapada contra una esquina de una choza en ruinas…con cara de dolor.

-Xen!- él corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, la aprisionó en sus brazos hasta que se dio cuenta..ella tenía una herida muy profunda en el vientre.

-Chase, que bueno…que llegaste.- ya le quedaba poca energía, sus ojos antes alegres y vivos estaban apagados y llenos de lágrimas.- Sabía…que lo…harías.

-Pero, tarde.- El golpeó el piso con una mano, salpicando todo de lodo.- De que sirve ahora Xen!

-No te…preocupes…-Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.- Yo…estoy bien así…-sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, su respiración disminuyó y sus manos perdieron fuerza.

-Xen! Despierta!.- Chase la movía ligeramente hacia los lados.- No te duermas! Hermana, no te duermas! No te duermas!

Sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir, mezclándose con la lluvia y dejándole un sabor amargo en los labios. Él acarició el cabello de su pequeña hermana, aquella a la que debía tanto, a la que quería tanto…

-Hermana!- Un último grito desgarró lo que quedaba. La última lamentación, una última lágrima.

**Fin flashback.**

Y se prometió no volver a llorar. No volver a sentir afecto por nadie. No preocuparse por nadie. Y lo había cumplido. Por nadie que no fuera ella. Por que siempre, aún en el fondo, la quería igual que cuando ella vivía. Por que su recuerdo aún estaba con él, aguardándolo. Esperando que se unieran otra vez. Tal vez había tenido la culpa. Tal vez no. Nadie, ni él, lo sabía ni lo iba a saber nunca. Pero aquello había marcado su vida para siempre. Haciendo que se inclinara del lado Heylin. Esa era la causa. Ella, Xen, era la causa.

Y en días como aquel, aunque quisiera tenerla cerca y poder hablarle o hacerla reír, sólo le quedaban recuerdos. Tal vez había tenido la culpa. Tal vez no. Nadie, ni él, lo sabía ni lo iba a saber nunca.

**Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron "Por ella" y sobre todo a los que me dejaron un review, que bueno que haya sido de su agrado. **


End file.
